Missing
by VectorPrime155
Summary: The first time Brooklyn rode the motorcycle he didn't talk to Demona. He met Miko. Before his eyes and three of the others Miko turned into a gargoyle. She's a mutant. They take her in to help her, but Team Prime and the X-Men are looking for her. How will it all turn out? I do not own Transformers, Gargoyles, or X-Men.


**So ... This is a random idea that came to me. I thought it would be fun. Thanks to Dewdrop of Diamonddust for betaing. Please review once you read.**

X Mutation

Miko stumbled down the streets of Manhattan, desperately trying to find a hospital. She had been separated from Jack, Bumblebee, and Arcee down in the tunnels while looking for the artifact, she had somehow managed to lose her phone in the process. Then all of a sudden, searing pain ripped through her body, making her feel like she was being torn apart. Blindly feeling her way through the underground, she somehow found her way up top. It was pitch black. Most wouldn't be able to, but she could see perfectly. But for some reason she somehow couldn't find the one thing she was looking for. Then she saw the light of a motorcycle on the street heading in her direction. Her life then changed in a ginormous way.

* * *

Goliath, Lexington, and Broadway glided on the air currents above Brooklyn. Lexington had insisted that Goliath watch the motorcycle he built in action. Everything was going smoothly until a girl ran out in front of Brooklyn, causing him to swerve and fall over. The three gargoyles overhead tensed when the girl ran up to their friend and rambled incoherently, obviously in pain. Brooklyn stood slowly and put his claw up. "Whoa! Slow down so that I can under stand you. What's wrong?"

"Mister, I'm sorry but I can't find the hospital. I've looked all over for it. My entire body feels like it's being ripped apart. It hurts so much!" Suddenly, she collapsed from the pain, screaming out in agony. The other three threw caution out the window. The girl needed help.

When they landed they were shocked by what was happening to the girl the red gargoyle had gathered in his arms. The color of her skin was changing and she was growing. Her skin turned into a lovely shade of sapphire blue, and her hair grew longer breaking out of its restraints and turning solid black. The boots she wore were shredded, making room for her feet to elongate much like theirs looked. The back of her clothes tore, allowing wings and a tail to come out,and her five fingers on each hand, turned to four razor-sharp claws. Now before them was the first female gargoyle they had seen in centuries.

Goliath immediately took charge. "Lexington, take the bike back to your garage. We must get this girl back to the castle before the sun rises. Let's go."

Following orders Lexington mounted the bike and rode off, while the other three caught the air currents back to castle Wyvern. They arrived to see Elisa speaking with Hudson. Both turned and their eyes went wide at the sight of the girl. Goliath went to explain what had happened before their very eyes as Brooklyn and Broadway went to find her food for when she woke up.

* * *

The Autobot base was in a state of disarray. Miko was missing somewhere in New York. They had found her phone, so they couldn't contact her, and knowing her, she would attract trouble in that city like a magnet. They were all in the central hub of the base arguing about what was going to happen next. They had already sent Jack and June to file a missing persons report, supplying a picture so the police would be able to find her. No one knew what to do other than that. They could only wait.

* * *

At the Xavier Institute a man sat in front of a computer called Cerebro. Displayed on the screen was Miko Nakadi age fifteen. She manifested her x gene somewhere in New York. Through telepathy he spoke to his intended students._ 'Scott, Jean, Kitty. Pack your bags. A new mutant has appeared in New York. According to Cerebro, she is very powerful and must be found.'_

* * *

Goliath and Hudson stood in silence as Elisa spoke on the phone with the Chief of Police. They couldn't even begin to explain what had happened. They didn't know much about this day and age, but they did know that humans should NOT randomly turn into Gargoyles. Elisa came up to them, staring at something on her cells screen.

"As of now, there is an active Amber Alert running in New York. A fifteen year old girl named Miko Nakadi went missing while on vacation with her friends and family. They found her cell phone on the sidewalk a few blocks from where they were staying. According to them, unless something is wrong she always knows where she is. The chief sent a picture of her." Displaying the screen, they saw an image of a girl from Japan playing the guitar.

Goliath pulled back and growled. "That's her. She shouldn't have to go through this."

"You're right, but there be nothing we can do about it lad."

"The problem is, no one will recognize her now. People will only be scared of her and try to hurt her."

They all closed their eyes, feeling sorrow for the girl. Her life had been ruined. Then a scream sounded through the castle. "Sounds like the lassie's awake now."

Making their way to the kitchen where the scream had come from, they saw the Miko in the corner of the room with Brooklyn trying to calm her down. "It's alright. We won't hurt you."

"Yeah right! Just wait until Bulkhead gets a hold of you! He's gonna rearrange your face!"

That's when Elisa decided to come in. "Please calm down. My name's Elisa. We don't know what happened, but you've changed. You're a gargoyle now. They want to help you adjust."

The girl looked at Elisa before looking down at herself. She noticed how similar her body looked to theirs' now. She stared at herself in disbelief. She wasn't human any more. That's when Owen and Broadway came in.

Owen approached Miko and handed her some new clothes made of the same material the others wore, but it was a dress that circled around her neck and left her back bare to let her wings have free movement. He also gave her a belt with a searing hot piece of metal on it.

"I had this made for you when Broadway told me what had happened to you and your clothes. You can have it adjusted as needed and you can personalize it." With that he walked out.

Looking at the others, she brought her wings around her like a cape and allowed them to lead her to a place she could change. When she was alone she slipped out of the ruined fabric and into the new clothes provided. Looking at the metal, she quickly began to shape it into a small Autobot insignia. Snapping the belt around her waist, she stood in front of the door, took a deep breath, and pushed the door open only to get thrown onto her back by a great weight, and get a face full of slobber.

Looking up she saw what looked like a dog. But it was blue and didn't have any fur.

"Bronx! Get off of her you great beast!" She was allowed up and she saw five gargoyles and Elisa. The old brown one with white hair and one good eye approached her and said, "Sorry about him. He's happy to see another gargoyle. I'm Hudson."

The lavender giant came forward. Miko felt dwarfed in his presence. "I am Goliath, the leader of this clan, and this is the trio, Brooklyn, Broadway, and Lexington." He said this motioning to the three gargoyles respectively. "I want you to know that we will help you in any way we can."

Miko looked at each of them. She saw no lies in their expressions. "Thanks. What do I do now?"

"At the moment, we all need to rest. Come."

They led her out to a tower with several flat platforms. They each took a place at one. Confused, Miko took a place as well. Watching their actions, she saw them each take a stance that made them look terrifying. Shrugging, she took a stance as well. Just in time to feel her body stiffen and everything went black.


End file.
